


Within His Frozen Embrace

by GoldenWordsmith



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Magical Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWordsmith/pseuds/GoldenWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, the village of Berk, along with many other surrounding villages, celebrate the Festival of Sprites. Hiccup has yet to form a bond with a nature spirit like many before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within His Frozen Embrace

“Hiccup, would you stop your mopping around? We need to leave soon, and you’re not all ready!” Stoick said irritably, tossing a heavy pile of furs to his son’s chest. Hiccup fumbled with the large garb, but still managed to grasp it if only just barely. With a loud groan, he plopped down on his bed, and grimaced at his father.  
“What’s even the point of me going anymore? Everyone knows that no nature spirit would want me as a ward! I’d rather stay home this year, and work on my inventions.” Hiccup sighed heavily, shoving the furs off his lap onto the bed. “There’s a lot to do, and I don’t really have time to be standing around, looking like a loser.”   
“Son, it is tradition that you are present along with all the other children your age, and ,whether you like it or not, you cannot stay locked up in that shop today.”   
“Dad, I know its tradition, but what’s the point if I know won’t be chosen.” Hiccup got up to marched over to his desk, gathering his supplies. “Every year, its the same thing. I go to the festival only to be ignored by all the spirits. While, it isn’t a bad thing in and of itself, but as the chief’s son I should have bonded years ago.”   
“Put your stuff down, and listen to me.” Stoick took Hiccup’s bag from his hands, and set to the side. He sighed, rubbing his temple while placing his hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “Look, I know it’s been difficult for you, but despite all the mistakes you’ve made—and trust me, you’ve made plenty—“  
“Dad—“  
“Despite all that, you’re still a Haddock. There is greatness in you.” Stoick smiled encouragingly, squeezing Hiccup’s shoulder. Hiccup, however, did look convinced.   
“That’s not what the other villagers say…” He mumbled softly. He lowered his gaze to the ground, a bit slumped over. Stoick tensed, eyes hardening, but didn’t comment. Instead, his picked up the furs off the bed, and handed them back to Hiccup.  
“This maybe your last year to gain a guardian. At least make it count.” With that, he left his son to his thoughts.  
Hiccup stared at the closed door for a moment, letting his dad’s words sink in. His whole life has been one disappointment after the next, and the Festival of Sprites wasn’t no different. A long line of great Haddock chiefs is most likely end with him. Even his dad’s guardian, a storm-bringer, had always looked at him with a cold indifference when he came to visit his old ward. No having a guardian didn’t mean much for the most part. Having one is what made you special, what could guarantee you success and happiness. The wards of nature spirits are the ones gifted with amazing abilities, be it magic or a more particle talent.   
And, Haddocks were always chosen, always had fierce bonds. It almost goes without saying that the bonds are what made the Haddocks such noteworthy leaders, gifted them talents that drove Berk into prosperity. For example, Stoick the Vast, bonded during his seconded festival, was the best warrior that Berk has seen in decades, which was what the village needed with the growing threat of dragons and Berserkers. Surely, the son of the great Stoick would be just as strong and brave as his father and his ancestors before him. But, here he was, Hiccup the Useless, without a guardian or a worthwhile skill.  
To be fair, he might be of some use to his tribe if any of his invention worked, but they didn’t. He’ll just have to try again. Guess, that the only thing he can do. Thinking back to what his dad had said, he was indeed a Haddock. And, Haddock are know to be persistent (stubborn, if you asked him). Maybe he should give it just one last shot. If not for himself, then for his dad and the Haddock tradition.   
It was his last chance to form a bond, to prove to the whole village that he wasn’t a complete screw up.


End file.
